¡no te soporto malfoy! ¡pues yo te amo granger!
by alexia255
Summary: HERMIONE SIGUE ODIANDO A DRACO, PERO DRACO CAMBIA DE OPINIÓN RESPECTO A HERMIONE, YA NO ES "LA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA", SINO "SU ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA". Y HERMIONE SE ACABA ENAMORANDO DE ÉL, DE "SU HURÓN MALCRIADO".   CURSAN SU ÚLTIMO AÑO EN HOWARTS.
1. empiezan los problemas

POV HERMIONE

Me despierto en casa de los Weasleys a las 6:00 de la mañana, por ser el primer día me voy a arreglar de más, abro el armario de Ginny por que lo hemos dividido para las dos, me pongo un vestido muy bonito y provocativo que me regaló mi madre antes de hacer el hechizo de pérdida de memoria, me rizo el pelo con rizos bonitos y definidos y me maquillo, pero lo que son los zapatos me los pongo de deporte, voy más cómoda, pero del mismo color del vestido. Salgo del cuarto de baño y despierto a Ginny, vamos a volver a repetir el año perdido buscando los horrocruxes, Harry, yo y… Ron. Desde que me dio el beso en la batalla no me habla, ni siquiera quiere verme, no se que le pasa, respecto a lo de Ginny y Harry, son la pareja mas bonita que he visto en el mundo, y respetan a Ron, que es lo más importante, un día de este verano se puso tan celoso, de ver a su hermana morreándose con Harry, que por poco le manda un "avada kedabra".

¡Ginny! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –le grito yo, y ella se tapa la cabeza con la almohada

un ratito más mami –me dice Ginny y yo me tiro encima y ella se levanta de un salto -¡¿Qué haces loca?

Despertándote. Y no soy tu mami –de repente Ginny se puso roja como su cabello y yo me lie a carcajadas, ella se enfurruña y se queja

¡pero si solo son las ocho! –dice resignada y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas, yo me siento a su lado a ver si se da cuenta de mi cambio de luz, pero parece que esta muy ocupada durmiendo, le cojo de la cintura

¡huuuuuuuuu! –la tiro de la cama, Ginny se levanta cabreada y despierta del todo, yo empiezo a correr por la habitación y ella me persigue con la almohada, cuando llevamos un cuarto de hora con el gato y el ratón, Ginny se dirige a nuestro armario a cogerse su ropa, yo me acerco a ella y me pongo en pose para que me vea, pero ella no se da ni cuenta

¿no me ves ningún cambio? –le pregunto y ella me mira y en cuanto me ve.

¡oh! Estas guapísima, no sabía que tenías un vestido tan bonito, aunque es un poco provocador, ya sabes –dice observándome mas detenidamente –a Ron se le va a caer la baba en cuanto te vea

yo no quiero que se le caiga la baba a nadie, y menos a tu hermano, me he hecho este capricho por ser el primer día, nada más. –digo yo, y la verdad es que en parte es verdad, puede que quiera llamar la atención un poco mas que de costumbre, pero quiero ser la Hermione Granger de siempre, no puedo cambiar lo que soy

venga, ahora mi ropa, ¿cuál crees que me sienta bien? –saca tres vestidos muy vonitos, y también un poco provocadores, pero menos que el mío –es que quiero asombrar a Harry –dice Ginny que quiere mucho a Harry, y yo también lo quiero, pero como un hermano, y respecto a Ron estoy confusa, se que lo quiero, pero no se como, creo que para mi es como Harry, un hermano. Yo le propongo a Ginny un vestido a boleo y parece que se queda conforme, y sale muy bella del cuarto de baño, casi igual que yo. Bajamos a la cocina donde esta la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley, con Harry y Ron, Harry se queda con la boca abierta mirando a Ginny y Ron babea por mi, Ginny tenía razón, yo me siento al lado de Ginny y en frente de Ron

ho-hola Hermione –dijo Ron, yo ni siquiera le miré, antes me evitaba y ahora quería llamarme la atención, todo el desayuno estuve hablando con la señora Weasley y Ginny, que también me dijo que iba muy guapa y yo me sonrojo. Cuando terminamos cogimos el coche y fuimos a King cross al andén 9 y ¾ para volver a Howarts, y ahora la directora era Minerva Mcgonagall, varios de los chicos que iban conmigo hace dos años también volvían a recuperar el año perdido. Después de despedirnos de los señores Weasleys subimos todos al tren, encontramos un compartimento vacío y nos sentamos en el, Luna, Ron, Neville y yo, Harry y Ginny no estaban, y tampoco quería saber donde, por que ya me lo imaginaba.

¿sabéis que tengo una colección de babosas carnívoras en mi casa? Y se me han escapado –dijo Luna y yo hice una mueca de asco, "Luna nunca va a cambiar" pensé yo con una sonrisa, Ron me miraba todo el rato, y yo incomoda me levanto

o dejas de mirarme así o me voy –le digo a Ron amenazadoramente haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta

vale, pero Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta?, yo no soy el único que te mira, todos los chicos que he visto se han quedado embobados al verte pasar, es algo normal –me sentía intimidada y observada, Ron ahora miraba el suelo, yo tosí y me volví a sentar. a la hora de viaje ya me estaba mirando otra vez, me levanté y abrí el compartimento

tengo que ir al servicio –digo y salgo en dirección al aseo de las chicas, para ver si se me había corrido el rimel de la furia, paso por delante de el compartimento de las serpientes, Zabinni, Not y el hurón se quedaron mirándome mientras pasaba y escucho a Zabinni comentar a los otros

¡diosss! que buena está Granger

no seas idiota, yo estoy mejor –dice la celosa de Parkinson

no te creas –escucho decir al hurón. me voy corriendo al servicio y me encierro, me miro en el espejo y tengo las mejillas sonrosadas ¿Cómo puede ser, tanta vergüenza he pasado? No se como, pero asta yo misma me veo una zorra como Parkinson, pero prefiero no pensar en eso. Cuando voy a salir me encuentro en el pasillo a Hurón-engreído-Malfoy, se acerca a mí con aire seductor, y yo lo esquivo, lo que me faltaba, otro plasta más. Me coge del brazo y me intenta arrastras al servicio de nuevo

¡suéltame, maldito hurón! –dije yo intentando zafarme de sus brazos, el me arrastra y cierra la puerta de un portazo, me mira con odio y con ¿deseo? Eso me parece, nos quedamos varios minutos mirandonos a los ojos, yo lo miro con odio -¡déjame salir o tendré que hacerlo yo!

Granger, Granger, ya se que me quieres y que quieres sexo conmigo, pero con habérmelo pedido habría bastado –dijo Malfoy y yo lo miré con odio, el se acercó a mí y yo me echaba hacía la esquina evitándolo

¡yo no quiero nada contigo! ¡y antes que quererte a ti prefiero querer a Goyle! –dije yo cogiendo mi varita preparada para atacar, el se acercaba a mí con una risa traviesa y con malas intenciones, yo tocaba ya la pared y no podía retroceder

creo que te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso atractiva sangre sucia –dijo y se me tiró encima haciéndome caer al suelo duro y frío, empezó a besarme el cuello y yo lo aparté, tomé mi varita he hice el conjuro "levicorpus" me levanté corriendo y salí del servicio, dejando al hurón pervertido encerrado en él.

Cuando me dirigía a mi compartimento, nerviosa, furiosa y excitada vi a Ginny y Harry medio en pelotas haciendo cosas indebidas, toqué con las manos la puerta donde estaban en pleno arrebato pasional, al escucharme se vistieron rápidamente y con voz entrecortada me dijeron los dos "¡pasa!" y yo entré, pero no me senté, me daba asco y vergüenza ajena

-no deberíais hacer esto en un tren lleno de niños de 11 años ¿y si os hubiera pillado Ronald? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? –dije haciéndoles o al menos intentándolo pensar con claridad -¿sabes lo que le hubiera hecho tu hermano a Harry? –Ella asintió asustada con la cabeza, y Harry se puso rojo –espero que me hagáis caso y os busquéis un lugar íntimo para hacerlo

- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –me preguntó Ginny, ¡oh por dios, como no me di cuenta? -¿son chupetones? –preguntó Ginny y yo me puse roja de vergüenza

-disculpadme, tengo que arreglar una cosa –dije y salí al cuarto de baño, donde el hurón estaba intentando salir con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía por que yo, hermione Granger, o "sangre sucia" como me dice él, le he quitado su varita

- halohomora –dije con mi varita alzada y se abrió la puerta. Malfoy estaba rojo de la vergüenza, por que salió disparado al abrir yo la puerta, tenía las facciones asustadas y excitadas, yo me reí para mi misma.

- ¡oh! ¡el hurón se quedó encerrado en el servicio de las chicas! –le dije y me miró con odio, esta vez se dirigió a mi cabreado y descompuesto del odio

- Granger, pienso hacerte la vida imposible –me dijo Malfoy dejando la puerta del cuarto de baño entornada por si acaso, la verdad, que si me tocaba un pelo iba a terminar igual.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dándome "placeres" insospechados para una sangre sucia? –digo yo, menos asustada, y a el se le cambia otra vez sus facciones y ensancha una sonrisa, solo para hacerme rabiar

- pues si eso te molesta y te hace daño, es lo que haré, pero como no quiero que disfrutes, te voy a humillar, y después te veré pidiéndome sexo a mis pies –dijo acercándose otra vez a mi amenazadora mente, yo iba otra vez a por el mango de mi varita para defenderme, ¡pero no estaba! ¡Asqueroso y descarado hurón! ¡no se lo tiene creído ni nada! –y esas marcas rojas que te he hecho en el cuello te sientan muy bien –dijo acercándose y arrinconándome contra la pared, con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y sin dejarme salir, comencé a respirar agitadamente debido a los nervios que me producía su cercanía

- esto que estas haciendo se llama acoso, Malfoy –dije mostrándome severa e intentando zafarme de su abrazo

- ¿no me digas que no te gusta, Granger? –dijo el pervertido y acosador hurón susurrándome en el oído –y si es acoso, te lo merecías ratita de biblioteca ¿o no? –yo metí mi mano en su bolsillo para sacarle mi varita, o la suya, el caso era dejar de sufrir, y noté que él estaba muy excitado, así que me di mas prisa –veo que te gusta toquetearme Grang… -yo salí corriendo antes de que él terminara de hablar y me puse una bufanda mientras iba al compartimento, me la puse para que no vieran los chupetones y para que no hicieran preguntas, entré y Harry y Ginny también estaban en el compartimento, Ginny se acercó a mi

- ¿Cuál era el asunto que tenías que arreglar, pilla? –Ginny se podría imaginar lo que había pasado perfectamente, pero no con el mismo chico, así que me inventé el nombre, por que si decía el apellido MALFOY se reirían de mí y no me extrañaría que lo hicieran, yo hubiera echo lo mismo

- emm… esto, era… Seamus –mentí, y Ginny se quedo conforme por que me dejó. El viaje pasó más lento que todos los años anteriores, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me habría hecho Malfoy si no hubiera tenido mi varita, el nuevo look lo único que me trae son problemas.

- ¡eh! ¡Herms! ¡ya hemos llegado! –me dijo Harry, y yo de pronto salí de mi ensimismamiento. No soporto a Malfoy.

¿¡TENGO QUE COMPARTIR MI TORRE CON MALFOY!

POV HERMIONE

Me bajo con Ginny del tren y me subo en un carruaje con todos mis amigos. Luna está muy risueña, ojala yo pudiera estar como ella, seguramente lo estaría si Malfoy no se hubiera metido por medio.

¿creéis que pondrán pudín?, es que me he encontrado una de mis babosas carnívoras en la mochila, y a los dos nos encanta. ¿queréis verla? La tengo aquí –dice Luna y yo hago otra mueca de asco ¡pudín a una babosa carnívora!, miro a su regazo, tiene un paño con algo dentro, ¡la babosa!, me aparto lo mas posible de ella, de la babosa, no de Luna

no gracias. Esta mejor donde está –dice Ron que desde que le salieron babosas por la boca les tiene asco. Bajamos del carruaje y nos adentramos a nuestra antigua pero grande escuela de magia Howarts

¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Todavía me quedan la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca que leer –digo muy entusiasmada, pensando en todas las horas de lectura que tengo de ahora en adelante.

Tu siempre pensando en libros Hermione –dice Harry con una sonrisa y nos coge a Ginny y a mi de los hombros –estas son las dos mujeres que mas quiero –dice Harry y entramos al gran comedor, para el discurso anual, donde los chicos están en fila para que el sombrero clasificador les asigne sus casas

Y pensar que hace poco éramos nosotros los que estábamos ahí –dijo Ron con un suspiro

Y nos han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces –digo yo también con un suspiro observando y aplaudiendo a los niño que entran en nuestra casa. a la hora del discurso de la directora MCgonnagall, se calló todo el comedor.

Aquí estamos otra vez reunidos en Howarts para cursar un nuevo año, y aparentemente tranquilo –dice mirándonos a nosotros –espero que los de séptimo año se apliquen, y se centren en estudiar, lo mismo que a los de primero. Como todos los años, os recuerdo que el bosque esta prohibido. Ahora vamos a nombrar a los premios anuales y a los capitanes de quidich: premios anuales: Hermione Granger –al decir esto me puse muy contenta, ya no tendría que con partir la habitación ni con Parvati ni con Lavender. Subí y me dieron el némero de la torre y una carta, con todas las funciones y las reglas, al final de la carta ponía "señorita Granger, espero que se intente llevar bien con su compañero de torre, fue al azar no me eche la culpa a mi. Minerva MCgonnagall" esto me dijo que mi compañero no iba a ser algo bueno para mi y también que no me caía bien – Draco Malfoy –al decir esto desfallecí, ¡me iba a tocar compartir la torre con el hurón pervertido! ¡NOOOO!, la profesora MCgonagall me miró y me hizo un gesto de que me controlase, el hurón se acercó a mi y me dedicó una asquerosa sonrisa de derrota –ahora los capitanes: Harry Potter –me puse muy contenta y abracé a Harry, el siempre había querido ser el capitán, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, y lucía una sonrisa. Nombraron a los demás capitanes, pero no me enteré, nos sentamos para recibir el banquete, y Mcgonagall concluyó –espero que paséis un feliz año. Ahora disfrutad el manjar que os ofrece el colegio. Que aproveche –dijo y en la mesa aparecieron todo tipo de alimentos, incluido el pudín, algo que a Luna le iba a gustar, y a su babosa también, comimos y yo no pude con el postre, en cambio Ron ya estaba repitiendo. Ginny me miró

¿vas a compartir la torre con Malfoy? –me preguntó, ¿Por qué me lo había tenido que recordar, si ya casi lo había olvidado? Miré la mesa de las serpientes, y ahí estaba él, mirándome, yo aparté la mirada enseguida, ¿no me iba a dejar nunca en paz?

Si, por desgracia sí –dije yo y Ginny también miró a la mesa de las serpientes, tras unos segundos volvió la cabeza hacía mi

Creo que le gustas, no deja de mirarte

No le gusto, además para él y toda su familia soy una impura, mucho peor una "asquerosa sangre sucia", además, yo nunca me enamoraría de un hurón pervertido y desteñido –le expliqué yo, que estaba alta de gustarle a todo el mundo en un día. Ginny me preguntó

¿entonces que vas a hacer esta noche en la torre? –yo me quede asombrada, me imaginaba que al menos hubiera un mes para prepararla, no que nos trasladásemos esta noche

¡¿esta noche?

Si, como oyes, lo acaba de decir Mcgonagall, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

No, estoy despistada, y también desconcertada ¿tengo que estar cerca de Malfoy? –pregunté yo esperándome lo peor

Creo que va a haber dos habitaciones y un salón-cocina. Vas a tener suerte –me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solté un suspiro de alivio, ya salía la gente del comedor e iban a sus habitaciones –adiós Herms, que te valla bien –me dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo abrí mi carta para saber orientarme, y alguien me toco el brazo, me sobresalté

Hola, creo que vas a tener que "dormir" conmigo –lo que me faltaba, Malfoy me tenía cogida la mano y me llevaba por los pasillos

No voy a "dormir" contigo, ¿no te has enterado de que hay dos habitaciones?

Si me he enterado, pero eso se puede arreglar ¿estarías dispuesta, ratita? –dijo Malfoy con tono seductor

Antes muerta –respondí yo, y este me apretó mas la mano -¿sabes donde esta la torre?

Sí, me han dicho que detrás de este cuadro –dice el hurón deseando entrar

¿sabes la contraseña? Yo sí, déjame a mi: "chocolate con babosas" –y el cuadro con forma de pintor se abrió dejando paso a un salón muy espacioso, Malfoy cerró la puerta y se tumbó en el sofá despreocupado

túmbate aquí conmigo –dijo el asqueroso pervertido señalándome su pecho, para que me tumbara encima de él

ni loca –dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, que fue fácil de reconocer, por que la mía tenía mis cosas y tenía los colores de griffindor, también tenía un baño, pero me di cuenta de que solo había uno… para los dos. Me cogí mi camisón, bastante ajustado pero bueno, y mi ropa interior roja, me duché y me preparé para dormir, cuando me iba a poner a leer, la curiosidad me invadió. Salí a tientas y me asomé al salón, pero no había nadie y las luces estaban apagadas, estaba enfrente de la habitación de Malfoy, y la curiosidad de saber lo que estaba haciendo me invadía. giré el pomo muy lentamente, la luz estaba apagada, y Draco estaba durmiendo como un ángel ¿Qué pienso? Me acerqué a ver si era verdad, y cuando estaba al lado de su cama, el hurón levantó el brazo y me tiró con él en la cama.

¿QUÉ HACES ESTÚPIDO? –Grité yo intentando zafarme de sus brazos, y al final me soltó

no es obvio, pegarte un susto. Aunque no lo parezca, no quiero violarte Granger, si alguna vez hago algo contigo será por que me lo pides –me dice el hurón con una odiosa y mala sonrisa

pues vas a tener que esperar toda tu vida hurón pervertido –le dije acercándome a la puerta y este se levantó también de la cama con la ropa puesta

ya verás como tarde o temprano me lo pedirás ratita atractiva. Ese camisón te sienta fenomenal, nunca me hubiera esperado esto de una sangra sucia –dijo examinándome con la mirada de arriba abajo, con una maliciosa sonrisa, y yo le contesté con una mirada de odio –pero siento decirte que esta noche tengo trabajo, vas a tener que pedir cita para mañana por la noche. –dijo el hurón bajando a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, seguramente sería una zorra desesperada por tener sexo con el "sex simbol" de Howarts. Yo me fui a mi habitación y miré por la rendija de la puerta a ver quien era la "afortunada" que iba a pasar la noche con Malfoy para toquetearle y masturbarse con él. ¡es Pansy Parkinson! ¡como no!, me puse a escuchar la conversación

Draquito, vas a tener que hacer el hechizo para que Granger no escuche mis gemidos. Sería fatal que suspendiera o que Griffindor perdiera puntos ¿verdad? –dijo esta acercandose a "draquito" seductoramente, yo por poco echo chispas de la furía, iba a coger esa… mejor no pensar en eso, quería escuchar lo que decía Dra…malfoy

Déjala que nos escuche, puede que unas clases de educación sexual le venga bien para satisfacer a la comadreja o a san Potter –dijo Malfoy que sabía que estaba espiando, por que dijo –vamos a mi habitación, puede que las paredes miren –me cabree tanto que por poco salgo de la habitación ¡como era capaz de creer que yo haría eso con mis dos mejores amigos! ¡además Harry ya tiene novia! Es un estúpido malcriado que quiere fastidiarme en mi propia torre. Me fui a mi cama y me senté a leer un rato, a la madia hora comencé a escuchar a la zorra de Parkinson gemir de placer, a draco respirar agitadamente del esfuerzo y los crujidos que pegaba la cama por el peso de los dos. Me puse nerviosa, Malfoy me las iba a pagar, por que lo estaba haciendo a posta. Dejé mi libro a las dos horas de intentar leer pero perder la concentración por los asquerosos gemidos de Parkinson. Me tumbé y me puse la almohada en la cabeza, pero era imposible, solté un suspiro de cansancio y resignación. Me tiré toda la noche en vela andando por la habitación, cuando cesaron los gemidos, me fui a dormir, pero a las 4 horas sonó el despertador. Me levanté ojerosa, Parkinson ya se había ido, y yo no había dormido nada, es más por poco me duermo lavándome los dientes en el servicio

¡Granger! ¡vamos! ¡que vamos a llegar tarde! –dijo Malfoy desde el otro lado de la puerta pegando portazos de desesperación

¡yo no voy a llegar tarde, y menos contigo Malfoy! –le contesté yo poniéndome mi túnica a toda prisa salí y me encontré a…

¿yo enamorado de una sangre sucia?

POV DRACO

Hermione ha cambiado mucho, esta mas guapa, con más curvas, con mas pecho, es decir, he intentado seducirla por todos los medios para que pase una noche conmigo, pero tiene orgullo y no quiere aceptar que está enamorada de mí. La estoy esperando en la puerta de la torre para convencerla a hacer novillos, y ganármela de forma romántica, seguro que dentro de una semana ya me lo pide. Tengo pensado ir al bosque prohibido y decirle cosas bonitas, eso siempre cuela con las chicas, pego portazos desesperadamente a la puerta del servicio, y por fin se decide a salir.

me voy a clase. Adiós Malfoy –me dice la muy descarada pero guapa dirigiéndose a la puerta, la verdad es que me da pena, yo estoy acostumbrado a no dormir por las noches o a dormir poco y siempre me mantengo como una rosa, en cambio ella tiene unas ojeras que parece un zombi, yo me pongo delante de la puerta para que no salga.

¡quítate de en medio! ¡no ves que tengo prisa? –dijo ella intentando empujarme, pero yo era mucho mas fuerte, de todas maneras le deje que se esforzara un poco.

¡YAAA, MALFOY ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA! –Dijo la sangre sucia echándose para atrás y mirando me con odio –voy a tener que hacerlo a las malas –sacó su varita, y yo en un acto fluido saqué la mía y la desalmé, que difícil era invitar a Granger al bosque. Me volvió a mirar con odio y yo le regalé una sonrisa trabiesa, cogí su varita y me la metí en el bolsillo

Granger, hoy no vas a ir a clase –dije y ella de la furia que tenía estaba roja como el cabello de los Weasleys

¡QUE DICES! ¿¡ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUE! ¡YO NUNCA HAGO NOVILLOS, Y MENOS POR TI! –dijo chillando y yo tuve que moderarla para que se calmase, o mejor dicho amenazarla y sobornarla

mira Granger, vamos ha hacer un trato, si vienes conmigo al bosque prohibido…

¡al bosque prohibido! ¿tu estas loco o que? –me dijo y yo ya alto opté por dejarlo e intentarlo otro día, pero un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que se propone, y yo no iba a ser la excepción

no, no estoy loco. Por favor, escúchame Granger –ella se puso seria y se calló para escucharme, yo proseguí –si vienes conmigo, te prometo que no te molestaré mas por las noches, pero si te niegas a hacerlo –Granger apretó los puños –voy a tener que amenazarte

¿Qué clase de amenaza? –me preguntó mas tranquila, pero tensa y acercándose a mí para quitarme la varita, yo la cogí

pues puedo decirle a cierto amigo tuyo que estoy contigo y se acabará vuestra amistad para siempre… puffff! –hice un gesto

¡eres un…! No eres capaz de hacer eso –dijo ella corriendo hacía mí, yo la esquivé

¿Qué no lo soy? ¿me estas subestimando? –digo yo con las varitas en alto y Granger intentando cogerlas, ella dio un paso atrás, este juego me estaba empezando a divertir

se que no eres capaz, por si no te has dado cuenta malfoy, yo soy "una sangra sucia" miserable y vulgar –y atractiva también, pero no se lo dije. He decidido quitarme de mortífago, y ahora me da igual la sangre, además mi padre ahora esta en Azkaban y no puede regañarme ni torturarme como lo hacía cuando yo era pequeño.

A mi ya me dan igual las sangres –Her-Granger palideció y de repente me abrazó, yo me quedé asombrado, pero le respondí a su abrazo asombrado y confuso, oliendo su cabello con aroma a flores y cerrando los ojos. Sentí que desechaba por un instante todos mis problemas, y que me purificaba de repente, Granger se apartó de mí y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, yo solo pude ponerme sincero e intentar transmitirle mi tristeza por la mirada

Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de que no solo es la sangre lo que importa, sino que también el corazón. De todas maneras esto no te da derecho a que me toquetees ¿vale?

Vale, entonces, ¿vienes conmigo al bosque prohibido? –le preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, nunca me he sentido así, ni siquiera con Pansy, ella es para mi un juguete sexual, con el que satisfacer mis necesidades, en cambio Granger para mi sería algo mas que eso, además de mi amante sería mi amiga y le podría contar todos mis problemas, pero por culpa del pasado, de todo lo que le hice pasar, va a ser difícil de que me perdone del todo, y mucho menos de que sienta algo por mí. Creo que me he enamorado de Hermione Granger

El bosque prohibido

POV HERMIONE

No sabía que decir, yo nunca me saltaba las clases por una tan soberana tontería, pero de repente había sentido ¿pena? Por él, Malfoy también tenía problemas, no solo lo teníamos el trío de oro, yo sé que el padre de Malfoy esta en Azkaban y que su madre no para de llorar. Decidí que saltarme una hora o dos de clases no es tan malo, además, yo voy adelantada en materia, no me iba a perder nada importante

si, Malfoy. Voy. Pero dentro de 2 horas de vuelta al colegio ¿vale? –dije yo, y a Malfoy se le puso una sonrisa en su cara de tristeza

vale Granger, ¿nos vamos? –dijo abriendo la puerta para que yo saliera primero, y así lo hice, salí y lo esperé en la puerta del colegio. Por que Malfoy había ido a echarles una excusa a sus amigos las serpientes y a la zorrita de Parkinson, y yo fui a hacer lo mismo pero con los míos.

¡hola Herms! ¿vamos a clase? –me dijo Harry

no puedo, la directora me ha dicho que la vea en su despacho –una excusa muy buena, había estado en el viaje al comedor las alternativas que tenía y esta era la mejor de todas, por que la verdad no la podía decir por nada del mundo.

Aaa, y entonces, ¿Cuándo te veremos? –dijo Ron, que de repente habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad, y eso quería que durara, por que me acordaba del tercer año que éramos los tres muy amigos.

Pues dentro de dos horas, creo –puede que Malfoy me entretuviera, y si lo intentaba tendría que usar mi varita

vale, adiós –dijo Harry –voy a decírselo a Ginny, que seguro que te esta esperando en tu torre

¡ADIÓS! –chillé yo, alejándome corriendo, para reencontrarme con Malfoy en la puerta. Malfoy se encontraba en un muro pensativo, esto me extrañó, me acerqué y me puse delante de él para llamarme la atención.

¿Qué haces Granger? ¿me quieres dar un beso de bienvenida? –dijo el hurón con una sonrisa traviesa, poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura, yo las quité en cuanto me tocó

¡antes muerta! ¿no te he dicho que no me toquetees? –le dije yo que estaba llena de furia -¡Qué vivas mal no te da derecho a tocarme y a consolarte conmigo! – a Malfoy se le salió una lágrima de un ojo y yo me acerqué a él y lo abracé de nuevo

lo siento, Malfoy, no quise decir eso –le dije yo consolándolo, el me abrazó por la cintura y yo lo aparté con cuidado -¿nos vamos?

Venga vamonos, te quiero enseñar una cosa –dijo Malfoy y echó a andar hacía el oscuro bosque, yo casi corría detrás de él, por que andaba muy rápido

¿puedes bajar la velocidad? –dije yo respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera

te aguantas Granger –dijo andando mas rápido todavía solo para fastidiarme, me quedé quieta en el mismo lugar y grité

¡NO QUISE DECIRTE ESO HURÓN! ¡ME VOY A IR SI NO VUELVES DONDE ESTOY YO! –me quedé unos minutos parada en medio del oscuro bosque, donde se escuchaban todos los ruidos horripilantes que podían existir. Oí unos pasos, supuse que era el hurón-llorón-Malfoy, pero de todas maneras saqué mi varita. No me equivocaba, era él, y traía algo en la mano

Granger, eres una lenta –dijo el en tono de burla -¿qué? ¿me querías hacer un avada kedavra? –dijo mirando mi varita, que seguía alzada hacía su dirección, y la baje lentamente

Podría, no me subestimes "Draquito" –le dije yo en tono burlón, este hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se acercó a mí seductoramente

¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Granger? ¿es que quieres que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Pansy? Va a dolerte un poquito, por que tu nunca has mantenido nunca una relación con ningún hombre –dijo el descarado y pervertido hurón, ¡y yo que pensé que había cambiado!

No digas tonterías, lo escuché mientras leía. Y antes de pasar lo que pasó la pobre Parkinson, me suicido. ¿te vas haciendo a la idea huroncito? Tu nunca tendrás nada conmigo, y menos sexo. ¡Y a ti que te importa si he tenido relaciones o no! ¡eso es cosa mía! ¡no de un hurón pervertido! –dije yo zafándome de sus manos que me las había rodeado en la cintura

Ya veras como caes a mis pies, Granger –dijo este y se separó de mi, sabiendo que le podía pasar lo mismo que le pasó en el tren, solo que en un bosque con toda clase de criaturas peligrosas

¿Qué llevas en la mano? –pregunté yo, que no aguantaba mas la curiosidad

llevo lo que te quería enseñar, y tu serás la primera en verlo –me lo iba a enseñar, era un…

EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

POV HERMIONE

Draco abrió su mano y…

-¿un llavero con una llave? –pregunté yo confusa

- sí, una llave –dijo él en tono tranquilo

- no será para encerrarme, ¿verdad? –pregunté yo que conocía lo que solía hacer Draco

- no me tientes Granger –dijo él y se guardó el llavero en su bolsillo

- entonces, ¿para que es esa llave? ¿Qué abre? –pregunté muy confusa

- es una sorpresa, sígueme –dijo Malfoy y yo lo seguí con una curiosidad fascinante, por suerte Malfoy iba mas lento, y no tuve que correr, ya íbamos por mas de la mitad del bosque y ya estaba cansada

- Malfoy ¿Dónde esta ese sitio? Estoy empezando a impacientarme –dije yo y este me susurró

- ten paciencia Granger, y no chilles –dijo Malfoy acercándose a un árbol que parecía estar hueco, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y me las puso delante de las narices, y me tapó los ojos y la boca con las dos manos

- umhhhhhhhh –dije yo intentando quitarme sus manos de mi boca y mis ojos, pero era imposible, me tenía bien agarrada

- Granger, calla por favor, si me prometes que te vas a callar te suelto –yo asentí con la cabeza

- ¿de verdad? –me preguntó y yo ya cansada dije

- himmmmmmmmmm- Malfoy me soltó y yo eché a andar de vuelta al colegio, no iba a perder ni un minuto mas, por que seguro que Ginny ya me estaba esperando

- granger, ¿es que no quieres ver mi sorpresa? –me preguntó reteniéndome del brazo, yo me encaré

- a ti te da igual perder el día, porque el profesor Snape te lo perdona todo, pero a mi la profesora MCgonagall no me perdona nada. Adiós Malfoy –dije, pero este no me soltaba, sino que me apretaba con mas fuerza -¡suéltame maldito hurón!

-shhhh, no chilles –susurró Malfoy y yo me puse sarcástica

- ¿Qué? ¿la llave se puede despertar? –pregunté y Malfoy puso cara de risa

- ¿de verdad creías que la sorpresa iba a ser la llave? Granger, es otra cosa lo que te quiero enseñar –me dijo y a mi otra vez me invadió la curiosidad, ¿Qué sería lo que me quería enseñar Malfoy.

- me quedaré otro rato, pero me tengo que ir –dije yo dirigiéndome otra vez al árbol de antes que estaba hueco –es aquí ¿verdad? –dije en un susurro por el aviso de Malfoy

- Granger, veo que eres atenta y observadora –me dijo –te vas a quedar asombrada, ya lo verás. Ahora tápate los ojos, voy a abrir el árbol –dijo Malfoy y yo me tapé los ojos obedientemente, a la espera –ramillete de olivo –dijo Malfoy en un susurro y escuché el ruido del árbol abriéndose, Malfoy me guiaba agarrándome del brazo escuché el ruido de la llave contra una puerta, dentro del árbol. La abrió y me dijo en un susurro

- ya puedes abrir los ojos, Granger –yo los abrí lentamente, era un pequeño unicornio solitario y solo, tumbado sobre paja dorada y con un cuenco de leche de unicornio, para que el pequeño bebiera

- dioss, es hermoso –dije yo en un susurro, dando un paso hacía adelante

- nadie lo ha visto, solo tu y yo –dijo Malfoy que se dirigía hacía el unicornio, y el pequeño se intentó levantar, pero no pudo –está muy débil, su madre murió a manos de quién-tu-ya-sabes, antes de morir –Malfoy le acarició la cabeza y el pequeño lo miró

- ¿es chico o chica? –pregunté yo curiosa

- creo que es chica –dijo Malfoy sentado al lado del unicornio, y tenía una curiosidad, quería saber como se llamaba la pequeña unicornio huérfana

- ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunté con una sonrisa dando otro paso

- todavía no tiene nombre, pero puedes ponerselo tú. Es que no tengo mucha imaginación –dijo Malfoy y yo medité unos minutos la respuesta, al final me alumbré, y ese nombre le iba a quedar a la pequeña de maravilla

- a mi me gusta el nombre de… Aris –dije yo con una sonrisa –suena como iris, que es la parte del ojo de color y que capta la luz, solo que para ser mas originales e cambiado la "i" por la "a". y esta pequeña unicornio tiene luz y color, ¿te gusta? –pregunté yo y Malfoy sonrió

- me encanta. ¿quieres acariciarla? Creo que te ha cogido suficiente confianza –me dijo y yo asentí, me acerqué parándome de vez en cuando, y cuando llegué le toqué su cabecita, cuando vi que le gustaba mi tacto y no se asustaba la acaricié sin miedo

- hola Aris, pequeña, tu nunca estarás sola. Aris, Aris –dije sentándome al lado de Malfoy y acariciando a Aris, que se incorporó, quería jugar, y nosotros nos tiramos todo el día jugando con ella. Cuando ya eran las 7 o las 8 de la tarde estábamos Malfoy y yo cansados de tanto jugar, dejamos a Aris dormida profundamente y con una sonrisa que llenaba la estancia de luz

- Malfoy, hoy me lo he pasado muy bien –dije yo y hurón pervertido se acercó a mi seductoramente

- ¿eso quiere decir que te ha gustado? ¿me darás algo a cambio por haberte presentado a Aris? –dijo otra vez cogiéndome de la cintura, yo me quité inmediatamente

- ¿Qué te dije esta mañana Malfoy? –le pregunté yo y este se acercó otra vez a mí

- me dijiste que te toquetease lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sangre sucia –me cabree, yo pensaba que no me iba a volver a llamarme sangre sucia, yo pensaba que podríamos ser amigos, pero me equivocaba, no se por que creí en Malfoy

- ¡estúpido hurón desteñido y pervertido, vete de mi vista! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de llamarme sangre sucia? ¡yo pensé que habías cambiado! –dije y con lágrimas en los ojos me fui corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave para que no me siguiera, y además le eché asta un conjuro para que no pudiera abrir la puerta. Estuve llorando asta media noche y no se escuchaban gemidos ni nada por el estilo, y yo pensé "seguro que Malfoy se ha ido a la habitación de Parkinson a satisfacer sus necesidades varoniles" por eso decidí salir a la cocina a beber agua y a comer algo, por que no había comido desde por la mañana y estaba hambrienta, aunque no niego que no me lo halla pasado bien con Aris y Malfoy. Salí y la luz del salón estaba encendida, de todas maneras tenía que comer algo o me desmayaba, y mas con todo el ejercicio físico detrás de Aris que había echo. Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de magia, yo pasé disimuladamente hacía la cocina y abrí la nevera, miré para atrás donde estaba Malfoy y me estaba mirando, ¡o dios, se me olvidó ponerme ropa menos provocativa! Llevaba un camisón violeta ajustado a mi cuerpo y por encima de las rodillas

- ¿Qué miras hurón? –le pregunté yo mientras me hacía la indiferente y sacaba la comida sobrante que había preparado Malfoy y hacía un hechizo para calentarla

- ¿tu que crees, Granger? De verás, como sigas comportándote conmigo así no me voy a controlar. Esta es a segunda vez que me excitas –dijo el hurón mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa

- y tu como me sigas llamando sangre sucia, voy a venir así todas las noches y con mi varita en mano, para llevarte a Flich con "levicorpus" y que te vea excitado –le advertí y el volvió la vista al libro

- vale Granger, pero tu no vuelvas a llamarme hurón, o yo también tendré que venir provocativo –me dijo con una sonrisa y yo le devolví una mirada sarcástica

- ¿tu? ¿Provocativo? ¡já! ¡no te lo crees ni tú, Malfoy! –dije y solté una carcajada mientras sacaba el pastel de carne que había hacho Malfoy y cogí un vaso de zumo de calabaza, me senté en la silla y me lo comí todo, el pastel estaba riquísimo, y se lo felicité a Malfoy

- parece que el niñito de mamá no es tan inútil después de todo –dije yo -¿desde cuando sabes cocinar? –este se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pero de repente se acercó a mí y me soltó un beso en la mejilla

- me enseñó mi madre, Granger. Dulces sueños sang. Buenas noches, Granger –dijo y se fue dejándome con la boca abierta por el beso tan repentino y tosco en la mejilla, ¿tantas ganas tenía para no poder aguantárselo?, yo me fui a dormir, y me dormí de enseguida, por los llantos, la juega y el caluroso beso que me dio Malfoy en la mejilla. Fue un día muy cansado, y me daba la impresión de que el siguiente sería igual.


	2. la pasión y la obsesión de draco

POV HERMIONE

Ese día era sábado, y yo fui todos los días de la semana a ver a Aris, pero siempre después que Malfoy, por que él se había propuesto hacerme rabiar todos los días, y perdía la paciencia, la pobre Aris era la única que me podía calmar, ese día fui a por leche de unicornio para la unicornio a la cocina, echaría una excusa para llevarme la leche, diría que es para la señora Poonfrey

hola, ¿me podrías dar leche de unicornio para la señora Poomfrey? –le pregunté yo al elfo educadamente, algo que Malfoy no lo haría en su vida, y menos con un elfo

claro que sí, señorita Granger

dime Hermione, por favor –dije yo, adiaba que tuvieran así de esclavizados a los pobres elfos que no tienen la culpa de nada, y un ejemplo es el pobre Dooby

vale, pero tengo que advertirle que queda muy poca –dijo el elfo entrando en la fábrica

pero si hay muchos unicornios ¿no?

Pero a estos no se les pueden tocar, solo cuando son pequeños, luego si se les toca es pecado, son muy delicados, y solo pueden decidir que una sola persona les pueda tocar, esa persona será su amiga asta que mueran, y cuando mueren te dan mucha felicidad y magia, es hermoso Hermione.

Si, es muy hermoso, lo siento por hacerle perder el tiempo. ¿pero asta que edad se pueden tocar? –pregunté para saber cuanto tiempo mas podría pasar con Aris, me daba algo de pena, ¿y si elegía a Malfoy?, tendré que darle muchos mimos y caprichos para que se quede conmigo en vez de con ese hurón bipolar

hasta los 2 años –dijo el elfo y yo me quedé perpleja

¿y que pasa si los tocas obligándolos? –pregunté yo curiosa, el elfo puso cara de miedo

nunca, nunca toques a un elfo por obligación –dijo el elfo –por que si lo tocas una maldición eterna recaerá sobre ti –dijo el elfo y yo me asusté, ¿Cómo me iba a hacer eso la pequeña Aris?

Gracias, ahora tengo que irme, muchas gracias por la información –dije y salí corriendo a buscar a Malfoy. Lo busqué en la torre, en el comedor, es decir, en todos sitios y no aparecía, Ginny se acercó a mí.

¿a quién buscas, hermy? –me preguntó, tenía que volver a mentirle, igual que lo hice dos veces en un día después de tantas horas, tuve que decirle a Ginny que MCgonagall necesitaba mi ayuda y tuve que ayudarle todo el día en transformaciones, por suerte se lo creyó

aaa… Seamus –esa semana mencionaba mucho a Seamus sin haberle dicho todavía hola, era una borde mentirosa, pobre Seamus, ahora todo el cole se cree que estamos enrollados, cuando es completamente mentira

tía, ¿estas segura? Es que siempre dices que estas con Seamus y luego el nos lo niega a todos, dice que ni siquiera a hablado todavía contigo –dijo Ginny mirándome dudosa

por que su orgullo de mestizo le hace olvidar y reconocer a todos que no quiere estar con una sangre impura como yo –digo yo con mi voz de sabionda de siempre

a él siempre le han dado igual las sangres… Hermione estas muy rara –me dijo ella, y yo miré a la esquina, y por ahí pasó el ojigris con otra chica que no era Parkinson cogida del brazo,

aaa –le dije a Ginny mirando le que hacían Malfoy y esa chica, que ya se estaban pasando de nivel. –adiós Ginny tengo que arreglar una cosa

adiós Herms –dijo Ginny y yo corrí hacía Malfoy, éste al verme cogió a la chica bruscamente y la besó, yo me quedé enfrente de ellos seria y moviendo los pies con impaciencia, hurón casanova me miraba de reojo, yo le devolví una mirada de impaciencia y señalé a la chica con la que se estaba morreando, Malfoy asintió y la apartó de él, le susurró algo en el oído y la pobre chica ignorante se fue sin decir palabra y me lanzó una mirada de odio, yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Miré a Malfoy con rabia

¿ahora vas a ligarte y a acostarte con todo Howarts? –pregunté yo cabreada dirigiéndome a paso ligero al patio, ahora era él el que se esforzaba por seguirme a mí, me adelantó y se puso delante de mi

¿celosa, Granger? –dijo Malfoy con tono vacilón, yo hice una mueca de asco

no digas tonterías hurón desteñido. Ahora vamos a ver a Aris, a propósito, ¿cuantos años tiene? –le dije yo malhumorada –contéstame

tiene 1 año y 11 meses, ¡le queda un mes para su cumple! –dijo él y yo pegué un grito que seguro que lo escuchó asta MCgonagall

¿¡QUE! –chillé yo en la histeria

Granger deberías estar contenta, es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña –dijo él contentísimo, como se nota que no sabía nada de los unicornios

Eso es lo malo Malfoy –dije yo mas calmada pero con voz cansada –ella tendrá que elegir a uno de los dos para que sea su amigo, y cuando Aris muera nos dará a uno de los dos mas magia y felicidad, aunque yo no quiero que muera nunca, la verdad –esto último lo dije en un susurro

¿no nos lo puede dar a los dos? –dijo Malfoy ya mas serio y con el tono menos vacilante que antes

¡eres un insensible Malfoy!, ¡como puedes pensar ya en la muerte de Aris, si recién ha empezado a vivir! –le dije yo cabreada y este se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y arregló la frase de inmediato

¿no puede ser amigos de los dos y acompañarnos a los dos? –dijo Malfoy contra un muro a las afueras de Howarts, colindando con el bosque prohibido, yo me acerqué a é y lo miré a los ojos,

no, los unicornios son muy sensibles. No hagas mas preguntas, vamos a verla –dije yo y me dirigí la segunda vez al bosque prohibido acompañada de Malfoy, que iba confuso, simplemente ella nos elegiría, sería una competición, y además puede que me divierta un poco, por que los últimos días he estado deprimida, pero no sé por que

Her Granger, ¿Qué se te ha pasado por tu mente de ratita? –dijo Malfoy, ¿iba a llamarme por mi nombre, seguramente era plena equivocación, es imposible, somos enemigos desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el andén 9 3/4, ¿eso se podía cambiar?, ¿podríamos hacer las paces y ser amigos? Imposible, me dije a mi misma, no pienses en eso Hermione. Contesté a Malfoy que me miraba expectativo, bueno, mas bien le hice una pregunta

¿me ibas a llamar Hermione? –pregunté yo confusa

ha sido solo un error Granger, no lo hagas mas difícil –dijo él y agachó la cabeza, es decir, agachó su orgullo –no me has contestado a la pregunta –me dijo sin levantar la vista

una competición –contesté yo simplemente, Malfoy alzó la vista con su estúpido orgullo de siempre

¿una competición? ¿de sexo? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo puse cara de indiferencia y seguí, contesté de forma brusca

NOOO, es una competición para ver a quien elige Aris, mal pensado. Ni en mis sueños –dije yo de forma seca

No lo digas muy alto Granger, puede que esta noche sueños conmigo –dijo en tono seductor

Entonces sería una pesadilla –contesté yo con un escalofrío actuado

Granger, esta claro que me elegirá a mi –dijo él con la arrogancia común de un Malfoy

¿tu como lo sabes? Puede que me elija a mi por ser guapa, madura, estudiosa…

rata de biblioteca –me cortó Malfoy y yo no le hice caso y proseguí

inteligente, obediente…

hija de muggles –me cortó otra vez, pero esta vez lo miré directo a la cara y con odio, si se burlaban de mi lo aguantaba, pero de mis padres ¡NUNCA!

¿A ver tu, chulo, dime cualidades que tengas? –pregunté yo retándolo y Malfoy se sentó en la rama de un árbol -¿para que te sientas? –pregunté yo muy confundida.

Por que con todas la cualidades y perfecciones que tengo, tendría que tirarme horas hablando sin parar, y para eso es mejor estar sentado

Bueno, vale. Venga empieza a mostrarme tus "cualidades y perfecciones" –dije yo imitando su voz

Venga, que empiezo –dijo y estornudó aclarándose la garganta para su discurso –soy guapo, hermoso, estudioso, el sex symbol de Howarts, el preferido de Snape, el más talentoso, un as con las chicas, el mas deseado, atractivo… (media hora después) guapo…

Ya lo has dicho –solté un suspiro de cansancio y me levanté –venga vamos "sex symbol de howarts", Aris nos está esperando –dije y eché a andar con Malfoy detrás echándose piropos a él mismo. Llegamos al árbol hueco, y yo ya me sabía la contraseña – ramillete de olivo –dije y el árbol nos dejó pasar, fui corriendo a ver a Aris, que nos esperaba levantada en la puerta, con unos ojos que mostraban felicidad a quien los mirara, Malfoy estaba pensativo, pero me dio igual, seguramente estaría pensando en la siguiente chica con la que se iba a acostar esa noche.

¿Cuándo es la competición? –me preguntó de repente Malfoy mientras yo acariciaba el lomo de Aris juguetonamente, y le echaba la leche en su cuenco, donde había puesto su nombre con letras de oro, yo miré para atrás y le contesté alegremente

el día antes de su cumpleaños, y no hay mas que hablar –dije y me puse a jugar con Malfoy y Aris, con una pelota muggle que había traído de mi casa antes de irme, nos lo pasemos genial, ¿Por qué siempre me lo pasaba bien con Malfoy? ¿le estaría cogiendo confianza?, cuando salíamos no dejamos a Aris dormida y cansada de toda la tarde, pero feliz. Malfoy me acorraló contra un árbol, y yo me sentía incomoda.

Quiero hacer una apuesta –dijo el huró y yo lo miré interrogativa, pero como no me contestó lo tuve que preguntar yo

¿Qué vas a apostar?

Si gano yo la competición me tendrás que dar algo que quiero de hace mucho, y si ganas tú, tu misma decides –dijo Malfoy ¿Qué quería de mí?

Si gano yo, me tendrás que dar algo que yo hace mucho que también quiero –dije yo, aunque no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, su cercanía me producía decir tonterías y cosas sin ningún sentido

¿que? –me preguntó de manera seductora, y haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban, yo cerré los ojos, pero cuand los abrí unos segundos después, Malfoy estaba a un centímetro de mi cara, yo estaba perdida, pero decidí optar por lo sensato

¡sorpresa! –dije yo y me fui por el hueco de su hombro agachándome, Malfoy se quedó atontado pero me seguía, ¿en que estaría pensando?, un misterio, aunque e sentido un cosquilleo al sentir su respiración en mi cara, pero no debía pensar en eso. Llegué al castillo y me fui al gran comedor después que Malfoy, no quería que nos vieran paseando juntos, lo que me faltaba. Me senté al lado de Ginny y estuvimos platicando animadamente todo el rato. Harry estaba hablando con Dean, y Ron con Lavender en susurros, pero a mi me daba igual, para leer y estudiar no se necesitaban chicos ¿o si?. Terminé de comer y me fui a dormir, me dormí de un tirón, y por mala suerte soñé con… draco malfoy

Preparándonos para la competición

POV HERMIONE

Me desperté temprano, y bajé en mi camisón favorito, todos me decían que era muy muy provocador, pero a las 5 de la mañana no creo que Malfoy estuviera despierto. Bajé a la sala común con mi libro de "como tratar a un unicornio" escrito por Selva Sciller, para leer tranquilamente y hacerme un té mientras leo tranquilamente. Me senté, solo para chinchar un poco, en el sillón de Malfoy, y también para aprovecharme de la ocasión. Me adentré en el libro durante unos minutos preciosos, pero como siempre tenía que llegar Malfoy a estropearme la lectura.

¡Granger, como te atreves a…! –se quedó callado al verme en ese asqueroso camisón, mirándome de arriba abajo y se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro –valla, valla, Granger, de verdad, ¡estas…! –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su sillón y a mí, se empentó en el respaldo del sillón y agachó su cabeza hacía mi oreja –provocadora –me susurró en la oreja en tono seductor, yo me puse seria y alcé la cabeza conteniéndome

mira Malfoy, vete de aquí, estoy intentando estudiar para ganar la competición –dije e intenté dejar de respirar así y mostrarme lo mas seria posible

en mi sillón no se estudia, es para hacer otras cosas –dijo respirando en mi cuello con voz seductora, yo tiritaba, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico, y tampoco ninguno me había hecho sentirme así. Pero mi razón que se estaba durmiendo y se estaba despertando otra cosa en mi interior, habló por mí. Me levanté y me fui al mío, pero Malfoy me cogió del brazo

ahora que quieres, he dejado tu sillón libre, ahora déjame ir a cambiarme, -dije yo intentando zafarme, pero esté tiró de mí y caí encima de él en su asqueroso sillón.

No te cambies, estas mas guapa así. Aunque estarías mejor desnuda –dijo con una sonrisa apretándome contra él, el iba con la parte de arriba del pijama caída y con bóxer, pude notar se excitación y me volví a poner nerviosa. Yo levanté la mano, Malfoy se pensaba que le iba a acariciar la cara, pero en cuanto lo tenía cerca levanté la mano con brusquedad y le di un manotazo que retumbó por toda la torre. Malfoy me tiró al suelo con brusquedad y se puso en pie con una mirada de odio, pero lo que no me esperaba era la reacción que iba a tener. Me levantó y me dio un beso brusco y tosco en los labios, lleno de odio, pero también de necesidad, antes de que pudiera responderle subió a su habitación, y al rato escuché las cañerías de la bañera, supuse que era para quitarse la excitación, yo subí a mi habitación y me cambié para que Malfoy no me volviera a poner así de excitada. Ese beso había sido inolvidable, corto pero inolvidable, estuve a punto de responderle, pero por suerte se apartó y subió corriendo al baño. Cuando bajé ya iban a empezar las clases, y por eso tuve que desayunarme otro té y una galleta para la memoria y energética, para varias horas. En cambio Malfoy se estaba friendo unos huevos, no se de que animal mágico. Me miró con una enigmática sonrisa, y yo también le sonreí, ¿desde cuando sonreía a Malfoy? Bah da igual. Salí por la puerta y noté que Malfoy me metía una nota en el bolsillo. No la decidí abrir asta que eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba leyendo el libro de unicornios, de repente me acordé y la saqué del bolsillo un poco arrugada

"querida y hermosa Granger:

Reúnete conmigo a las 3:00 si no quieres que a tu gatito le pase nada malo. Te estaré esperando en los límites de Howarts, al lado del bosque prohibido. Piensa en tu gato, tu pronto amante Draco malfoy

Posdata: si traes ropa provocativa mejor.

Cogí la carta, miré al reloj, y me dispuse a salir corriendo a salvar a Crooshan (o como se escriba) eran las 3:02, y Malfoy cuando decía algo así lo decía en serio. Ginny me intentó parar, pero no pudo, seguí corriendo asta que llegué al límite de Howarts, donde estaba Malfoy con mi gato cogido del lomo preparado para dejarlo adentrarse solo en el bosque prohibido.

¡PARAAA! –chillé yo, y Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una diabólica que me hizo estremecer, yo por supuesto fui a su encuentro hasta con bufanda y Malfoy me lo echó en cara.

Te dije que me portaría mejor contigo si llevabas algo provocativo. Ahora tendré que ser un chico malo –dijo con mi gato todavía en su poder dejándole una pata en el suelo.

¡detente Malfoy! ¡haré lo que tu digas! –dije yo con una lágrima en los ojos, pero al malfado hurón no le afectó en absoluto

¿lo que yo diga? –dijo en tono seductor

depende de lo que pidas –dije inmediatamente

entonces me temo que… -dijo con Crooshan mas abajo todavía, yo saqué la varita y le apunté con ella a Malfoy

déjalo… en su… jaula ¡ahora mismo! ¡si no quieres que te pase lo que en tercero o peor! –dije yo y Malfoy me obedeció.

Vale, vale, solo estaba jugando, no hace falta que te pongas así –dijo él disculpándose de su error de robar al gato de Hermione Granger.

que sepas que yo también digo las cosas en serio, Malfoy –dije acercándome a mi gato y lo cogí –vuelve a tocar a mi gato, y te envio un cruciattus –dije yo y él se echó para atrás

de acuerdo Granger, no coger nunca tus valiosas posesiones –dijo y yo me puse seria –bueno… yo quería hablar…sobre…lo de esta mañana –dijo él y me enfadé

nada Malfoy, esta mañana no pasó nada, ¿entendido? –dije yo, lo que me faltaba, que mis amigos se creyeran que estaba con el hurón desteñido malcriado

eso era lo que quería decirte, si lo supiera alguien, dañaría mi reputación estar con una impura –dijo él con la suficiencia de siempre, pero bueno, al menos no me había dicho sangre sucia –aaa, y tendremos que entrenarnos para la competición –dijo de pasada Malfoy

vale, vamos

¿ahora mismo? –preguntó desconcertado

si. Ahora mismo –dije, -primero te explicaré de que van a ir las pruebas, y después me dirás lo que pides exactamente para tu apuesta, a ver si te lo puedo dar, o no, si ganas tu. –dije -¿empiezo a explicarte?

Si, vamos a sentarnos –dijo y lo seguí asta unas escaleras, nos sentamos demasiado juntos, pero no le presté importancia

La primera prueba de la competición consistirá en ganarse el corazón de Aris, tendremos que chantajearla, decirle cosas bonitas, es decir, en esa seguro que ganas tu Malfoy. La segunda serán dos juegos, uno lo elegiré yo y otro tu, y el ganador de esa prueba será el juego que mas le haya gustado a Aris. Y la tercera y última prueba serán preguntas, y quien mas rápido responda y antes acierte será el ganador del corazón de Aris. –dije yo, que había estado todo el día pensando en eso.

¿y quien hará las preguntas listilla? –preguntó Malfoy, eso también lo tenía pensado como siempre

hagrid las hará, por que se lo tuve que decir, el a prometido no decirselo a nadie

¡a ese chiflado! –dijo Malfoy y yo apreté los puños, odiaba los insultos de Malfoy hacía mis amigos

no vuelvas a decir eso –dije yo, y Malfoy se quedó sin palabras, por el odio con el que había soltado esas palabras

vale granger –dijo Malfoy y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

Oye dime que has apostado, Malfoy –ordené yo

Mañana Granger. Hoy voy tarde a una cita. Mañana a la misma hora en estas escaleras, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti –dijo y se fue corriendo hacía el castillo. ¿Qué sorpresa tendría guardada para mi?. El resto del día fue como los demás, estuve con Ginny, Harry y… Ron que estaba de nuevo con Lavender. Y parece que estaba feliz. Mejor, eso era lo que quería para mis amigos, felicidad. Cené y me fui a dormir, leí un rato y soñé de nuevo con Draco. ¿me habría vuelto una Dracofan?, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que en ese sueño me besaba, y yo le respondí.

Preparándonos para la competición II

POV HERMIONE

Me desperté aturdida y con dolor de cabeza. Había tenido sueños muy raros, pero nunca uno tan raro como el de esa noche. Decidí darme un baño de agua caliente y poder dejar de pensar en mi peor enemigo. Esa mañana eran las 5, me había despertado gritando, ese sueño era como una pesadilla para mi. Encendí el grifo de la gran bañera, que parecía una piscina, puse el agua mas caliente que un cuerpo humano puede soportar y me llevé un libro acuático para leer mientras me relajaba, me quité mi pijama, por que desde la mañana anterior no me iba a volver a poner un camisón, y también me quité la ropa interior, me solté la coleta con la que dormía y mis bucles cayeron para todos lados, había mucho vapor de agua, que apenas podía ver las escaleras, por las que bajaba lentamente para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara. Cuando llegué me apoyé contra la pared de la "piscina" y abrí mi libro, que era de las normas que había que llevar a cabo para hacer la pócima mas difícil y con mas precisión del mundo. El libro me interesó tanto que se me pasó media hora, y yo no me di ni cuenta, el agua seguía caliente y me sentía en las nubes. Empecé a nadar de un lado para otro, y me choqué con algo, pestañeé para ver mejor y vi… ¡a Malfoy! Que me miraba asombrado y lujurioso la vez, cogí toda la espuma que pude y la puse a mi alrededor, para que no se me viera nada. Pero en cambio a Malfoy le daba igual que se le viera algo, de todas maneras yo no miré hacía abajo.

Granger, Granger, ¿Por qué siempre me excitas tanto? –dijo Malfoy con voz grave, a mi me recorrió un escalofrío y di un paso hacía atrás –no deberías ser así conmigo, no te voy a comer –dijo dando otro paso hacía mi, yo volví a retroceder temerosa y asustada.

Malfoy déjame en paz. Si no quieres tener problemas –dije y me puse mas espuma a mi alrededor, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Qué tiene de malo bañarme contigo? –dijo en tono seductor dando otro paso hacía mi yo toqué algo detrás de mí, era la pared de la bañera-piscina, ya no podía retroceder

tiene de malo, Malfoy, que yo no quiero estar aquí contigo, y menos sola –dije con voz autoritaria

¡uy, que miedo! –dijo el hurón con voz mas grave y sarcástica, ya no tardaría mucho conteniéndose a sus instintos viriles

déjame salir Malfoy, o salte tu. pero por favor no me hagas esto –dije yo andando hacía el lado.

¿me vas a dejar así Granger? –dijo señalándose sus partes

sí. Ahora date la vuelta, voy a salir, y así te dejo tranquilo hurón –dije me di la vuelta para salir pero antes lo miré de reojo, seguía mirando como si nada -¡DATE LA VUELTA HURÓN PERVERTIDO! –chillé

si, mi Granger –dijo dándose la vuelta

yo- no- soy- tu- Granger –dije yo lentamente y pisando el primer peldaño y mirando a Malfoy para que no se diera la vuelta, cuando iba por el cuarto peldaño, Malfoy me miró de reojo, y yo acto seguido me tiré al agua de cabeza para que no viera mi cuerpo desnudo. Malfoy sonrió

¡¿Qué te dije? –le pregunté yo sin taparme con espuma, se me había olvidado

que no mirase, pero mírate Granger, de todas maneras ahora mismo no me estas ocultando mucho –dijo y yo me puse roja como un tomete, pero era demasiado tarde, Malfoy me cogió del brazo y me acercó violentamente a él, podía escuchar su respiración, y notaba calor en la parte de abajo, algo completamente nuevo para mi, que me asustó. Malfoy cogió mi rostro y lo alzó, me miraba con deseo contenido a punto de salir. Yo aparté la cabeza y salí corriendo sin mirarlo, desnuda, corrí hacía mi albornoz y me rodeé con el. Malfoy seguía en la bañera.

Eres muy mala Granger. ¿Como eres capaz de dejar a un hombre así? –dijo Malfoy, y yo sonreí burlonamente

Tú no eres un hombre, Malfoy. Eres un hurón malcriado –dije y me di la vuelta para irme a cambiarme

Te acordarás de lo que acabas de decir, Granger, y lo retirarás todo –dijo Malfoy y encendió el grifo con agua helada, supongo que para quitarse la excitación, salí del cuarto de baño y me puse mi túnica para las clases. Salí y me encontré con Ginny, Harry y Ron

¡hola chicos! –grité yo y me dirigí corriendo hacía ellos

¡hola Herms! –gritaron ellos al unísono

¿vamos al comedor? –dije yo y nos dirigimos al comedor todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

edmion, la nozta te acher, ¿gue pondia? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida, en eso no había cambiado nada

eso no es cosa tuya Ronald –le dije con autoridad

porfa Hermy, cuéntanos. ¿Quién te la envió? –preguntó Harry y yo dije rápidamente

la profesora MCgonagall, que necesitaba mi ayuda. esta tarde no podré estar con vosotros

¿por qué? –preguntó Ginny

por que en la carta me citó para hoy, y debo mantener mi reputación –dije, unas mentiras no podrían ser tan malas ¿o si?

A bueno, entonces vale –dijo Harry –además hoy quiero pasar el día con Ginny –dijo cogiendo a Ginny de la cintura y sonriendo. En cambio ron le envió una mirada envenenada

Y yo lo voy a pasar con Lav –dijo ron ya con la boca vacía, yo quería decir con Malfoy, pero no podía, nunca me lo perdonarían mis amigos, ni yo misma.

Bueno, vamos a clase, que ya llegamos tarde- dije yo levantándome y cogiendo mis cosas

Las clases pasaron lentas, y también ausentes para mi. Cuando llegó la hora de reunirme con Malfoy me puse nerviosa, quería retrasarlo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad, demasiada, quería saber cual era la apuesta y la sorpresa que me quería dar. Salí disimulada, para que no me viera nadie, y me reuní con él en el mismo sitio que el día anterior. Estaba sentado en la escalera, pensativo. Yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado

Malfoy, dime de que trata tu apuesta –le dije yo, por que parecía ausente, de repente volvió en si y me miró

Si gano, quiero que…

¿Qué es la apuesta Malfoy?,

Preparándonos para la competición II

POV HERMIONE

Si gano, quiero que…me des un beso –dijo Malfoy y yo enrojecí, ¿quería que le diera un simple beso? Eso era muy raro en él, a claro, ya lo entiendo, primero me quiere enamorar, sonreí burlona

¿desde cuando te conformas con un beso, Malfoy? –pregunté y él se acercó a mi seductoramente, yo me aparté de un salto.

¿es que acaso quieres algo más que un beso Granger? –preguntó Malfoy en tono seductor y yo di otro paso hacia atrás

¡noooo! –dije yo –pero un beso si te voy a dar si ganas la apuesta, claro –dije para alentarlo, y Malfoy sonrió y echó a andar hacía el bosque prohibido. Yo lo seguí, él me adelantaba e iba muy rápido, tuve que correr tras él como el primer día

¡Malfoy! ¡ve mas lento, por favor! –le dije y él aflojó el paso, era la primera vez que me hacia caso, y eso me pareció muy extraño, lo alcancé y me puse a andar a su lado, noté que ese no era el camino que iba al árbol de Aris y me paré de repente, Malfoy al principio no se dio cuenta, pero luego paró el también y se volvió hacia mi

¡vamos Granger! ¿o es que quieres que se nos haga de noche aquí?, si quieres quédate, pero yo pienso volver al castillo para la cena –dijo Malfoy y siguió andando muy lento, por que yo seguía como una estaca en el mismo lugar, al final tuve que hablar yo, que estaba muy asustada.

¿a don-donde vamos Mal-Malfoy? –pregunté yo sin mover ni un ápice de mi cuerpo, Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja

te dije que te iba a dar una sorpresa, y eso es lo que quiero hacer. Vamos antes de que se haga de noche, entonces si que vas a pasar miedo de verdad –dijo y siguió caminando, al final pude soportar mi miedo y corrí hacia él, lo cogí del hombro instintivamente y lo solté en seguida por que había sentido un hormigueo que me dejó confusa y ausente durante unos interminables segundos.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa Malfoy? –le pregunté volviendo a poder razonar con claridad. Él me miró y me sonrió de lado como solía hacer, pero esta sonrisa no era tan arrogante, era ¿cariñosa?, ¿alentadora?, el caso es que me gustó y se la devolví.

Una que te va a encantar –dijo solamente dejándome con la intriga como siempre

¿otro animal mágico? –pregunté yo, a ver si me daba alguna pista

no, algo mejor, ahora cálmate Granger. Y aligera el paso, ya te he dicho mis planes y te puedo dejar aquí –dijo andando rápido y evitando mis preguntas. Si no era un animal ¿Qué era?. Cada día me gustaba mas pasar tiempo con Malfoy, era excitante y muy muy divertido. Malfoy me agarró la mano y me susurró en la oreja

cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que mas te guste –dijo y yo me quedé confusa, ¿para que iba a hacer eso?

¿para que? –dije en un susurro, sus manos me producían corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo

ya verás, ahora hazlo –yo lo hice, pensé en mi casa, en el soleado verano en la sombra de un pino que hay en mi casa y que es centenario, todo eso me traía bonitos y humildes recuerdos, me hacía volver a la vida de muggle y a los años en que no sabía nada de Howarts, habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, que en 7 años mis padres me habían olvidado por culpa de los horrocruxes y de Voldemord. Estaba pensando en lo que me gustaba leer romeo y Julieta debajo del pino y también en lo que añoraba en los veranos a Harry y a Ron. Tan sumida en mis recuerdos y pensamientos estaba, que no me di cuenta de que Malfoy seguía a mi lado, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y los volví a cerrar por que un sol abrasador y caluroso me daba de lleno en la cara, ¿no se suponía que estábamos en un bosque prohibido y oscuro? Volví a abrir mis ojos y pestañeé asta que me acostumbré al sol, cuando lo vi todo claro, se me salió una lágrima por mi mejilla, de felicidad y añoranza. Veía a mis padre jugar al tenis y vi mi pino con el libro de romeo y Julieta, que me lo había leído varias veces, pero me encantaba, y no podía dejar de leerlo, me acerqué y me senté en una silla balancín que me pusieron mis padres antes de olvidarme, los observé y leí, me sentía feliz, vi mi casa y todas mis cosas, y a mis padres, pero como sabía que no me podían ver, disfruté de mi recuerdo, vi a una niña con pelo castaño alborotado y ojos melados, corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, se me escapó otra lágrima. Esa niña era yo en mis vellos días de inocencia e ignorancia, ese fue el día antes de que me llegara la carta de Howarts, estaba tan feliz, tan contenta, y al día siguiente saltaba de alegría, cuando mis padre me la dieron juntos, cogidos de la mano y me dijeron que era especial y me abrazaron, no pude evitar que otra lágrima saliera por mi mejilla. Estaba tan feliz, me sentía como si estubiera volviendo a vivir ese momento, como si fuera… real. En un movimiento brusco me acordé de Malfoy y lo llamé, él apareció detrás de mi, sonriendo a esa pequeña niña de 11 años que era yo

y saber que en poco tiempo nos vamos a odiar –dije yo suspirando y él me tocó el hombro

pero luego haremos las paces y me ena… bueno da igual –dijo Malfoy y yo cerré los ojos al sentir la brisa caliente sobre mi rostro, Malfoy me abrazó y yo no lo detuve, es mas yo también lo abracé y respiré profundamente, sentí que el tiempo se detenía y que estaba en otro planeta. Estaba abrazada con mi enemigo en un hermoso y a la vez triste recuerdo, parecía surrealista, pero no lo era. Malfoy me apartó suavemente de él y me agarró la mano, pude notar que de su pálido rostro también brotaba una lágrima, se dio con el puño, me miró, y yo sonreí

gracias Dra- Malfoy, me ha encantado, de verdad, nunca lo olvidaré –dije yo y Draco, es decir, Malfoy sonrió y me volvió a abrazar. Se apartó de mi pasados unos minutos, volvió a mirar a mi yo de pequeña y volvió a sonreír

no se como no me di cuenta cuando era pequeño de lo adorable y cariñosa que eras, y lo sigues siendo –dijo Malfoy y yo asintí

y yo tampoco se como no me di cuenta cuando era una niña de que en tu corazón frío existían sentimientos –me sinceré yo también y esta vez lo abracé yo.

Her-Granger es hora de irse, tenemos que irnos, ya mismo es de noche. ¿te ha gustado tu sorpresa? –preguntó y yo me sinceré y sonreí de oreja a oreja enseñando mis perfectos dientes y blancos, por algo era hija de dentistas

¡me ha encantado! –dije y le di un sonoro beso en su pálida mejilla, él lo tomó por sorpresa y se asombró- esta a sido la mía –dije yo sonriéndole -¿quieres saber lo que me darás a cambio si gano la apuesta? –dije yo

¿Qué? –preguntó Draco Malfoy y yo se lo dije en un susurro, que solo él escuchó. Y desde ese momento y esa hermosa sorpresa supe que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy

La competición

POV HERMIONE

Llegó el día de la competición y yo estaba muy nerviosa, no me podía quitar al hurón de la cabeza. Había apostado, que si yo ganaba, sería mi sirviente en un mes. La verdad es que yo lo quería, pero no quería afrontarlo, mis amigos jamás me lo perdonarían, además Ginny y yo hicimos un pacto y prometimos que nunca nos fijaríamos en Malfoy, y lo había roto. Asistí a clases mas nerviosa de lo normal, no fui capaz de contestar a ni una sola pregunta y Snape se rió de mi diciendo cosas como "a nuestra alumna diez se le ha trabado la lengua" o "¿te has hecho un hechizo para darle a Potter mas fama de la que tiene y quedar como una subnormal?" y dijo asta esto cuando salíamos "señorita Granger, ¿por fin te has echado un novio que te ha dejado sin lengua?" y me guiñó un ojo, la verdad es que el profesor Snape da miedo, la gente dice que está saliendo con la profesora MCgonagall, Ron por poco vomita al imaginarlos juntos. Ginny se acercó a mi preocupada y fue directamente al grano

¿estas enamorada? –me preguntó con una sonrisa trabiesa, yo solté una risotada que decía todo lo contrario a lo que quería expresar

¡noo! No digas tonterías Gin –le dije para hacerle rabiar con el nombre, ella lo odiaba

pues vas atontada, parece que te has cortado la lengua, hoy me ha dicho Harry que no has contestado ni una pregunta –dijo Ginny y yo me puse roja como su pelo

no he contestado por que quería dejar que contestaran Harry y Ron –dije yo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

anda, ve a tu habitación, dúchate y relájate, te vendrá bien –dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza

¡gracias Gin! –dije yo corriendo hacía mi habitación

¡me llamo Ginny, no Gin! ¡suena a nombre de chico! –chilló Ginny, pero yo solo escuché un murmullo por que ya estaba frente al cuadro diciendo la contraseña. Entré y noté la estancia fría, me cogí un suéter pegado al cuerpo y unos jeans, me duché con agua muy caliente y me miré en el espejo varias veces.

¿por qué hacía todo esto para un hurón desteñido? Me pregunté y me puse la túnica a toda prisa y bajé: la competición iba a comenzar.

Hagrid ya nos esperaba en la puerta del árbol, con Aris en su regazo y Malfoy estaba apoyado contra un tronco, de lo mas atractivo, ¡pero k pienso!

hola Hagrid, que empiece la competición –dije

vale –dijo Hagrid y dejó a Aris en el suelo para que eligiera a uno de los dos

1, 2 y 3 –dijo Hagrid, dio un taconazo con sus botas al suelo y se dio por comenzada la prueba, Malfoy empezó

ven bonita, ven aquí. Te llevaré a mi mansión y tendrás un establo para ti sola –dijo Malfoy chantajeándola, pero Aris no le hizo caso, seguía con la vista fija en Hagrid

vamos Aris, ven conmigo, jugaremos todos los días en el jardín de mi casa y te leeré libros de historia. Nos lo pasaremos bien juntas –Aris me miró un segundo, pero volvió a mirar a nuestro guardián, Malfoy ya no aguantaba más, parecía que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro

¡Aris! ¡te ordeno que vengas! –dijo Malfoy y Aris asustada dio un paso atrás –lo siento, lo siento pequeña, no era mi intención gritarte, te daré todos los manjares y te compraré un prado –dijo Malfoy con voz suave y Aris volvió al mismo sitio donde estaba, Malfoy sonrió internamente y yo me puse muy cariñosa

mi Aris, si te quedas conmigo, te prestaré la atención que él –dije señalando a Malfoy con un dedo –jamás te prestará. Y además tengo un árbol en mi casa muggle que te encantará y una piscina, viviremos cómodas y a gusto –dije y Aris me miró pero se quedó donde estaba, ¿Qué quería el unicornio? Era algo imposible de saber.

¡Aris, yo te buscaré un novio unicornio! –dijo Malfoy, pero Aris era pequeña y no sabía a lo que se refería

¡yo te traeré a los niños pequeños para hacerlos felices! –dije con cara de súplica, pero Aris seguía inerte mirando a Hagrid que comía palomitas y veía el campeonato como un culebrón

¡te compraré un colchón hinchable! –dijo Malfoy que no sabía ya ni lo que decir, Aris seguía confusa

¡vamos Aris pequeña! ¡tu puedes! –dijo Hagrid animándola, y Aris se tiró a sus brazos, yo en ese momento entendí que quería mas a hagrid que a nosotros dos juntos, Malfoy pegó una patada a un piedra y soltó un insulto

¡joder! ¡todo esto para nada! –dijo y miró a Hagrid con odio

chicos, os quedan dos pruebas –dijo Hagrid intentando arreglar las cosas

es verdad Malfoy, nos quedan dos pruebas –dije y me miró, pero se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en las comisuras de sus labios, lo raro fue que yo también le regalé una sonrisa animándolo a seguir

al menos me divertiré –dijo Malfoy para si mismo y se puso en frente mía –empieza tu Granger –dijo y me sentía confusa

¿Qué? –pregunté y Hagrid se rió por lo bajo

que digas el juego –dijo Malfoy y yo pensé en un juego, pero iba a ser muggle, eran los que mejor se me daban.

Pues… el baloncesto –dije, cuando estaba en mi casa en los veranos mis padres me apuntaron a un equipo de baloncesto femenino y era bastante buena

¿Cómo se juega a eso? –dijo Malfoy con una mueca de extrañeza yo sonreí y saqué mi varita, puse dos canastas a los dos lados por arte de magia y dibuje con la varita el área, con líneas rectas que me salían a pulso. Una vez terminado me puse otra vez enfrente de Malfoy

señor lo se todo, esto es un juego muggle que se me da genial, y aquí no se puede usar ni magia ni escoba. Hay dos canastas, una pelota –convertí una piña del suelo en una pelota con mi varita –y nuestro cuerpo. Tu coges la pelota y la botas así –le mostré quitándome la túnica y corriendo botando la pelota de baloncesto asta la canasta –luego una vez en el área tienes que tirarla e intentar meterla en la canasta –dije yo y lancé la pelota y la metí -¿ya sabes como se juega? –le pregunté tirándole la pelota –ahora mismo yo te la tengo que quitar para evitar que metas –dije y me puse de nuevo enfrente de él que me miraba atónito

parece que ya lo entiendo, gracias Granger –dijo y fue corriendo hacía la canasta, logré pararla de puro milagro, a Malfoy este juego también se le daba bien, y tenía mas ventaja que yo por que era mas alto. Pillé la pelota y la pasé entré sus piernas, la cogí al otro lado, y cuando iba a meter se puso en medio y la cogió, la botó asta medio campo y la metió desde allí. Él ganó el partido y me quejé pero no sirvió de nada.

Ahora eliges tu Malfoy –dije respirando entrecortadamente a costa del cansancio

El pilla pilla mágico –dijo él sin pensárselo

Vale, saca tu varita, te voy a moler –dije yo amenazante

Eso no te lo crees ni tu Granger

Ya veremos –el pilla pilla mágico era un juego en el que tenías que pillar a tu adversario a través de magia sin hacerle daño. Yo me sabía muchos trucos, pillaba yo y me vi negra para correr detrás de el, lo inmovilicé y lo pillé, tras dos horas de corre que te pillo lo pillé y gané.

¡já! –dije yo con su varita en mi mano

Empates -dijo Hagrid

La última prueba –dije en un susurro

Estoy deseando rozar y saborear tus labios –me dijo Malfoy en la oreja en otro susurro, me estremecí

La primera pregunta –dijo hagrid y de repente yo hice que aparecieran mesas con pito para pulsar y responder. Quedamos empates y la decisión última era de Aris, y de algún modo deseé que eligiera a Malfoy. Eligió a…

Decisión inesperada

Eligió a… Aris nos miró a Malfoy y a mi, pero por alguna razón apartó la mirada de nosotros y la dirigió hacia Hagrid que sonreía abiertamente. Malfoy miraba a la pobre unicornio suplicante yo también la miré sonriendo. Con su pelaje blanco y su cuerno dorado que irradiaba magia dio un paso hacia Hagrid. Malfoy se arrodilló y se puso en forma de súplica

¡noooo! ¡por favor no lo elijas a él! –dijo señalando a Hagrid, que ocupaba un tronco entero por su volumen -¡te voy a comprar un colchón inchable y puedes hacer fiestas con los otros unicornios! ¡habrá patatas fritas! ¡por favor elígeme a mi! –dijo Malfoy, que se había quedado sin imaginación y decía tonterías y palabras inconexas como "yo…bésar" dijo con la tilde en la e, sonaba como yo…cesar o algo parecido.

¿Qué significa eso Malfoy? –pregunté sarcásticamente y Malfoy me miró apenado

quiero ganar la apuesta, Granger –dijo Malfoy fulminándome con la mirada, pero una sentimental y cariñosa yo la aparté y susurré

¿besarme? ¿a mi? –Malfoy se levantó y se puso enfrente mía

¡sii! ¡a ti! ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en eso desde que te vi en la estación King Cross! –dijo Malfoy. Hagrid y Aris nos miraban como si se tratara de una telenovela amorosa y no correspondida, dije algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir.

Te besaré si te callas y no suplicas mas a Aris que te elija a ti, que lo haga ella sola, y por si no lo sabes Draquito, a los unicornios no les gustan las patatas fritas –dije yo con un suspiro de resignación. Malfoy había llegado muy hondo en mi corazón

¡no se me ocurría nada que decir! –se excusó Draco y yo me reí –bueno, a lo que vamos –dijo incomodo de las carcajadas mías y de Hagrid. Iris se acercó a Hagrid y alzó la cabeza hacía él


End file.
